Oneshoot : I Hate Orange's
by Megami Hime
Summary: Jeruk itu asam. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia menyukainya. Bahkan demi mendapatkan jeruk, nyawaku jadi taruhannya. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku cukup menyukainya. /Oneshoot/


Jeruk itu asam. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia menyukainya.

Bahkan demi mendapatkan jeruk, nyawaku jadi taruhannya.

Oh –tidak..

.

.

**Oneshoot : I Hate Orange's**

**Author: Megami Hime**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, etc**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Crypton. Aslinya.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari aroma citrus begitu menyengat. Penciumanku yang cukup tajam, membuatku terbangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Lagi-lagi, Rin pasti menghabiskan uang sakunya untuk membeli berkilo-kilo jeruk. Sebenarnya itu tidak masalah, dia bisa minta lagi pada ibuku, Lily. Hanya saja aku heran, apa lambungnya kuat memakan jeruk sebanyak itu?

"2 kilo dalam 2 hari. Apa kau tidak puas?" aku menggerutu di depan balkon. Dia meletakan jeruknya di atas meja kamarku, mengambil satu dan mulai mengupasnya.

"Len tidak suka?" dia mulai melahap satu dari potongan buah jeruk yang majemuk, sambil mengernyit karena jeruk itu asam, "Ugya.." itulah yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Yang aku heran, bagaimana bisa mulut sekecil itu bisa memuat banyak makanan?

"Tidak suka. Jeruk itu asam, dan aromanya menyengat," jawabku datar. Sambil tetap memfokuskan pandangan ke arah taman di halaman rumahku, "Kenapa kau selalu memakannya di kamarku? Kau kan punya kamar sendiri?"

"Habisnya.. Aku ingin memakan jeruk yang aku suka, dengan orang yang aku suka," dia berkata dengan polosnya.

Aku menatapnya sekilas, dia hanya tertawa kecil. Seketika wajahku memanas, entah merah atau tidak –aku langsung membuang muka, "Terserah kau sajalah,"

Aku membenci jeruk bukan hanya karena hal tersebut. Melainkan pernah sewaktu kami kecil, aku hampir mati tenggelam dipinggir kolam renang karena di dorong oleh Rin, "Kau yang menjatuhkan jerukku! Sekarang ambil!" itulah yang terakhir kali kudengar, sebelum aku jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya tuhan tidak ingin aku mati secepat itu.

"Dimana Lily?" aku memecah keheningan diantara kami berdua. Oh, aku lupa, diantara suara kunyahan dan desahan 'uuh' karena asamnya jeruk. Aku memanggil Ibuku dengan sebutan Lily, karena ia enggan untuk dipanggil Ibu atau sebutan lainnya.

"Pergi lagi, untuk seminggu lamanya," kata Rin. Sepertinya ia sudah selesai memakan empat buah jeruk. Dia hendak membersihkan kulitnya, tapi aku mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja," kataku sambil mengambil alih, "Oh, ya, aku mau ke Mortemart. Mau ikut?"

"Mau!"

Aku membuang kulit jeruk sementara Rin berganti pakaian di kamarnya. Aku menunggunya di ruang tamu dan begitu dia siap, kami berangkat. Meskipun aku seorang tuan muda atau apalah itu, Lily mengajarkan padaku untuk melakukan segala hal dengan usahaku sendiri. Yah, didikan yang baik.

Kami sampai di Mortemart. Sebuah minimarket 24 jam yang cukup lengkap dan jaraknya pun cukup dekat. Aku membeli dua bungkus spaghetti instan, daging ham, bakso instan, dan tak lupa dengan pasta tomat. Serta beberapa makanan ringan lainnya.

"Spaghetti? Lily bilang kita tidak boleh memakan makanan instan bukan?" Rin berkomentar begitu kami mengumpulkan belanjaan kami di kasir. Aku meliriknya, ia membawa dua kaleng –jus? Entahlah.

"Tidak apa. Untuk kali ini saja. Hanya itu saja yang kau mau? Kau bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak dari itu jika kau mau," kataku.

"Tidak, ini saja," dia menggeleng cepat.

"Uh, well –terserah."

Aku membayarnya lalu kami segera bergegas pulang. Langit sudah berubah menjadi oranye. Cahaya matahari yang memudar diantaranya menciptakan pemandangan indah. Cahayanya menerpa kulit Rin yang seperti manekin –menyilaukan ketika cahaya itu menerpanya. Rin memang sangat cantik, layaknya fatamorgana ia ada ketika aku menginginkannya. Bagai termabuk dalam ilusi, aku tersentak begitu tersadar ternyata Rin memanggil namaku berkali-kali.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sih! Ayo cepat masuk!"

Apa yang kupikirkan sih. Dia hanyalah gadis bodoh yang addicted terhadap jeruk. Segera kusingkirka perasaan aneh ini, dan mulai fokus terhadap apa yang akan aku masak nanti malam.

"Jangan dulu makan, aku sudah kenyang," pinta Rin. Aku hanya meng'iya'kan saja kemauannya itu, "Aku mau snack yang Len beli,"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk membeli barang lain tadi?" omelku. Ya, kubilang begitu tapi ia tetap memakan makananku.

"Aku ingin memiliki apa yang Len miliki, termasuk Len sendiri," gumamnya kecil –hampir tidak terdengar. Atau aku salah dengar?

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak," ia menggeleng cepat, "Karena Len memberiku makanan, aku memberi Len ini. Produk baru katanya," dia menyerahkan sekaleng jus orange.

Jarang sekali ia mau menyerahkan jeruk kesayangannya pada orang lain. Ia meminum jus kalengan itu dengan cepat. Yah, sudahlah. Lagipula aku sedang kehausan, apa salahnya meminum jeruk yang kubenci, lagipula ini dingin. Aku membuka dan meneguknya sedikit.

"Ng?" rasanya ada yang aneh dalam minuman ini. Rasanya cukup enak tapi –entahlah. Aku melihat komposisinya, air sudah biasa, perisa jeruk sudah pasti, ekstrak bulir jeruk tentu saja, dan… alkohol? Apa? Alkohol? Persentase segini sih tidak akan membuatku mabuk.

"Rin!" terlambat, dia sudah menghabiskannya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ng? Ada apa Len?" dia tersenyum kecil. Oh syukurlah, aku pikir dia akan–

Plentang!

Mabuk. Aku memegangi kepalaku yang dilempar oleh kaleng minuman itu. Kulihat wajah Rin memerah, dan matanya menjadi sayu. Dia mabuk dan itu sudah pasti.

"Len! Jeruuuuuk!" dia memelukku. HE? APA?

"A-a-apa?"

"Aku bilang jeruuuk!" dia mulai memukuliku.

"I-iya sebentar!" Aku pun mengambil jeruk yang ada di atas meja. Beruntung masih ada banyak. Aku mengambil satu dan mengupasnya.

"Manis! Len ayo coba! Ayo coba!" tingkah lakunya berubah drastis seperti anak kecil. Sedikit menyebalkan, namun ini kesempatan jarang untuk melihatnya seperti itu. Biasanya dia selalu memasang wajah datar.

"Tidak ah," aku mencoba menolak dengan halus, menghindari berbagai kemungkinan aku akan disiksa. Tapi nyatanya, dia malah menangis, "Ja-jangan menangis!" Aku mendekatinya dan menghapus air matanya.

Dia berhenti menangis, mendongakan kepalanya dan menatapku. Jarak antara kami sudah sangat dekat, "Kalau tidak mau, apa harus aku suapi?"

"Ahahaha, boleh," aku menjawab asal dibandingkan harus mendengar tangisannya yang merusak pendengaran.

"Oke," Rin menarik bajuku, membuatku condong ke arahnya. Dia tidak memperkirakan berat badanku jauh di atas dirinya, membuatku terjatuh dan menimpanya.

"Aduh, kau tidak ap –"

Rin menarik kepalaku, membuat wajahku maju dan.. bibir kami bersentuhan. Aku membelalakan mata –kaget akan keagresifannya. Aku lupa, dia kan mabuk. Aku hendak memberontak, tapi.. badanku rasanya kaku. Perlahan aku merasakan rasa manis di mulutku, bercampur sedikit asam. Tunggu dulu! Rin.. di –di –dia memasukan lidahnya?!

"Ngh," aku mendengar suara semacam itu, nampaknya dia mulai kehabisan nafas.

Seperti tidak sadarkan diri, aku membalas ciumannya itu. First kissku, first kiss kami. Aku merasakan tiap sentuhan lidahku bermain dengan lidahnya. Rasa jeruk yang manis mengalir diantara ciuman kami. Aroma citrus yang kupikir menyengat, ternyata begitu lembut begitu aku mencium aroma tubuhnya. Jemarinya yang memegangi leherku rasanya begitu.. panas.

Aku menyudahi ciuman kami sebelum aku kehilangan akal sehatku lebih jauh lagi. Saliva tipis terbentuk ketika aku melepas bibir merah mudanya dari bibirku. Aku mengusap bibirnya yang basah itu, dan menyadari bahwa Rin sudah tertidur pulas.

Aku menggendongnya ala bridal style, dan menidurkannya di kamarnya. Setelah itu, aku bergegas pergi memasak. Aku berusaha tetap tenang, seakan tidak terjadi apapun, tapi nafasku sulit untuk kuatur. Pertamakalinya aku melakukan hal seperti ini. Aku melakukan headbang berkali-kali, namun wajahku tetap memerah, dan nafasku tidak beraturan.

Selesai masak aku menunggu di meja makan tanpa membangunkan Rin. Rasanya memang lebih baik aku menunggunya. Sekitar lima menit kemudian Rin turun dari lantai atas dengan wajah sedikit mengantuk. Tapi aku –masih merah.

"Len sakit?" Rin bertanya akan hal itu. Bodoh! Ini karena salahmu! Aku ingin mengatakannya, jika aku bisa. Tapi yang bisa kulakukan hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak. Makan dulu," aku berusaha berbicara selancar mungkin. Menyebalkan ketika mukaku memerah seperti tomat, tapi ia biasa saja. Aku jadi ingin menggodanya, "Kau tahu… Kupikir aku mulai menyukai jeruk,"

Rin mengernyitkan alisnya, sorot matanya terlihat bersemangat, "Benark –"

" –Tapi jika aku merasakannya langsung dari bibirmu. Kau tahu? Rasanya manis,"

Kupikir aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Melihat tangannya mengacungkan jeruk dan ekspresinya yang campur aduk, kupikir aku memang akan membenci jeruk. Kecuali satu, mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

Author Note: Maaf udah gak aktif selama 2 tahun ;;w;; Ada yang masih inget Hime? Uh, cerita yang lain dropped ;;w;; Tapi Hime punya satu cerita yang udah tamat dan belum post disini ;;;w;;;

**~ Mind to R n R? ~ **


End file.
